Abyssal City
Quest Details |items = * Holy symbol mould * Unholy symbol mould * Ice gloves * Any pickaxe * Full Bronze-Adamant armour (Bring Rune for 10k Smithing xp if Smithing is 60+) * Talismans, talismans/tiaras/talisman-staves, and pure essence to make 10 of each combination rune * 2-6 Nature runes (depends on Magic level) * 20-60 Fire runes (depends on Magic level) * 20 Soul runes * 20 Blood runes if Legacy of Seergaze is not completed, may be used to avoid going to the Blood Altar if it is completed * 20 Death runes if Mourning's End Part II is not completed, may be used to avoid going to the Death Altar if it is completed * Combat equipment to kill a Level 101 |kills = * Platinum elemental (Level 101) }} Walkthrough The Strange Carving *Start the quest by talking to the Zamorakian Mage in the Wilderness. *He will tell you to talk to him in the Varrock chaos temple, after investigating the Strange Carvings in the north and south ends of the Abyss. *Right click the option "Investigate" on the Strange Carvings. You will note that the northern carving looks like a Saradomin symbol, the south a Zamorak one. *Return the mage in the chaos temple and he will say you were right that the carvings look like god symbols. He will give you items and tell you to make them into a holy and unholy symbols: : 2 Abyssal Ore : 4 Abyssal Coal : 2 Abyssal Essence : 6 Platinum Ore (1) *Use the ores on a furnace to produce 2 platinum bars and 2 Abyssal bars. Use the bars on the furnace to broduce a Unblessed Abyssal Symbol and an Unpowered Abyssal Symbol. *Return to the Mage. He will tell you to get it enchanted on each altar. Go to each Runecrafting Altar up to Blood (besides Astral) in order of level required to craft there and use the symbols on the Altars. If you didn't completed Legacy of Seergaze and/or don't want to go to the Blood Altar, you can bring 20 Blood runes to the Mage. The same can be done with the Death Altar (which requires Mourning's End Part II). This must be done with Soul runes, as there is no Soul Altar. *Lastly bring the Symbols to the Obelisks of the Desert Treasure Pyramid. Use each symbol on each obelisk. *Go to Brother Jered and the Spirit of Scorpius and have them bless/power the symbols. Return to the Mage in Varrock. *He will tell you to put the symbols in the proper carving. After doing this, use the left-click Touch option on one of the carvings. You will be teleported into a long, narrow cavern. Touch the Strange Carvings there and you will be teleported back to the Abyss. Return to the Mage. *He will tell you to explore this cavern. He will ask you to procure an Abyssal Essence, Abyssal Bar, and a Platinum Bar. : Note: if you buy the items from the Grand Exchange or another player, you will still need to obtain them from the Abyssal City. The Abyssal City *Return to the Carvings and touch one of them. Go down the cavern, and when it splits, go down either path. You must go past an area filled with Level 105 cosmic/nature/law/soul elementals and a Level 334 cosmic/nature/law/soul Titan. Use Protect from Magic as the max hit of a titan is 1500 with magic, so you NEED Protect from Magic or YOU WILL DIE! *After going past the elementals, you will be in the Abyssal City. Go to the Abyssal Forge northeast of the huge Abyssal Essence rock and talk to the Abyssal Blacksmith. He will tell you he is one of the 3 City Councilmen, and that he will give you access to platinum if you defeat the Platinum Elemental (Level 101). The Platinum Elemental *Go to the platinum mine in the northwest corner of the city. Try to mine the Boulder and the Platinum Elemental (Level 101) will appear. It is weak against magic, but melee and ranged will also work. It uses abyssal magic and its max hit is only 50 with 25 magic and 25 defence. It can lower stats with soul spells. After killing it, use the below chart to find mow much ore to mine. The Abyssal Essence *In order for the Abyssal Blacksmith to grant access to the Abyssal Essence, which is like pure essence put with a few other properties, you must craft 10 of each combination rune with the blacksmith-talisman he gives you in your inventory. *Go to the various runecrafting altars and create ten of each combination rune. Return to the Blacksmith. He will give you all the talismans you used and 60 noted pure essence. He will cast a spell on you that will allow you to cross the Magical Barrier to the bridge to the Abyssal Essence rock. Got to it, it's in the center of the city. Mine two essences. The Abyssal Bar *Return to the Abyssal Blacksmith and he will tell you to hold on to the ore, and to get get an Abyssal bar, you must mine an Abyssal ore and 2 Abyssal coal and an essence. The other two ores can be mined in the southwest corner of the city, but you will only be allowed to mine them if you bring him all all sets of armor (besides White/Temple Knight armors). *Bring them to him. He will allow you to access to the mine (bring full rune to him and he will give 10k Smithing experience). *Mine the require ores and bring them to the Abyssal Forge. He tell you that in order to smelt the ore, you must be able to supply magical energy to keep the fire going. Use the chart to find out how many Nature and Fire runes to bring per bar smelt. Return to the Mage Return with the three items to the Zamorakian Mage, and he will give you an abyssal ring (1), which will allow you to keep 1 item on death (as well as the ring) and you keep one third of your prayer points upon entering the Abyss, with unlimited charges, and Quest Complete! Rewards * 2 Quest points * * * * * * Abyssal Ring (1) * Ability to make Abyssal Rings (1) with a platinum bar, Abyssal bar, and an Abyssal Essence. * Ability to mine Abyssal Essence, and mine and smelt Platinum, Abyssal Ore, Abyssal Coal, Abyssal Blurite, and Masters' Ore, with the proper Mining and Smithing levels. * Access to the Abyssal City Music * Into the Abyss - when entering the Abyssal City. Category:Abyssal City